Mauvais Timing
by alana chantelune
Summary: One Shot. Traduction d'une fic de mysid. Slash RemusSirius. James découvre pour Sirius et Remus de la mauvaise manière—il leur tombe dessus.


Résumé: James découvre pour Sirius et Remus de la mauvaise manière—il leur tombe dessus.

Beta : la formidable **Miss JaD** ! Mille mercis encore !

Author: mysid

**Mauvais Timing**

"Ce n'est que moi," lança gaiement James un moment après avoir ouvert la trappe sur le sol.

Remus tomba des genoux de Sirius et attrapa une des robes noires, juste à ses pieds, tandis que Sirius faisait de même. Il réalisa qu'il avait la robe de Sirius mais l'enfila quand même par-dessus sa tête—il n'avait pas le temps de les échanger avant que James ne finisse de grimper l'échelle d'une tour, menant à la salle de classe inutilisée située dans une tour et remplie de poufs et autres tables basses.

"Qu'est-ce que vous—" La voix de James se coupa abruptement juste au moment où Remus parvenait à passer la robe à demi boutonnée par-dessus sa tête, et Remus su qu'il était trop tard. James avait stoppé sa progression au travers de la trappe, à mi-chemin, et eut un hoquet choqué à la vue de ses deux amis essayant de cacher le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux nus—nus ensemble—juste un instant plus tôt. Personne ne parla. L'expression de James se durcit soudainement en quelque chose ressemblant à de la colère et il redescendit précipitamment l'échelle.

"Merde," jura Sirius comme il se penchait pour ramasser le reste de ses vêtements.

"Pas vraiment la façon dont on voulait le dire à James," fit Remus comme il attrapait trois chaussettes et en lançait une à Sirius.

Sirius fourra la chaussette dans sa poche ; il avait déjà mis ses bottes. "On voulait pas lui dire du tout," dit Sirius, et il se dirigea vers l'échelle.

"Attends-moi," demanda Remus en ramassant ses propres affaires.

Sirius s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour secouer la tête. "Non, laisse-moi lui parler. Je te retrouverai à la Salle Commune tout à l'heure."

Rattraper James s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu ; il s'était pratiquement évaporé de la salle de classe. Même quand Sirius l'eut en ligne de mire et appela son nom, James continuait de marcher si vite qu'il était presque en train de courir. Sirius dû le retenir physiquement en agrippant son bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

James lâcha un souffle de colère en se tournant face à Sirius "Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce qui se passait là-haut?"

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé dire. Du sexe? Du très, très bon sexe?

James secoua la tête et eut une autre bouffée de colère "Je vois qu'on peut oublier l'espoir que j'ai de t'entendre dire, 'C'est pas ce que tu crois.' Depuis combien de temps ça dure?"

"Depuis Octobre."

"Octobre. Toi et Moony vous couchez ensemble depuis _Octobre_."

"Ben en fait, _ça_ c'est depuis Décembre."

James secoua encore la tête et commença à s'éloigner. Sirius résista à son envie de le suivre cette fois. Si James ne pouvait l'accepter, il ne pouvait l'accepter, point final.

James s'arrêta à quelques mètres, se retourna pour affronter de nouveau Sirius, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "C'était y'a _des mois_, Sirius, et tu ne m'as rien dit."

"Ben, j'avais juste un peu peur que tu réagisses _mal_," fit Sirius d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

"Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu pensais _ça_," dit James tout aussi sarcastiquement. " Que des mecs couchent avec d'autres mecs est juste _tellement_ normal."

"Ne critique pas si tu n'as pas essayé," fit Sirius avec un sourire. Il savait qu'il avait peu d'espoir de faire comprendre à James qu'avec Remus, cela lui semblait 'normal' et 'juste', c'était juste que dans ses tentatives pour sortir avec des filles, il s'était rendu compte que tout ce qui avait un vague rapport avec le sexe lui était plutôt désagréable. Ou pour être plus précis, il pourrait expliquer à James qu'il ne se sentait 'normal' qu'avec un autre garçon, mais cela ne ferait que confirmer son apparent statut de monstre aux yeux de James. Il valait mieux dire à James que _ça_ pouvait _aussi_ être bien, et laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

James fit une grimace dégoûtée—indiquant qu'il n'essayerait pas de si tôt—mais sembla se calmer un peu. "Alors tu es—" James baissa la voix comme s'il avait peur des potentielles oreilles indiscrètes. "Est-ce que tu es gay, ou c'est juste qu'entre deux petites copines tu pensais que ce serait plus marrant que la branlette?"

"Gay," admit Sirius. Il aurait été naïf de croire qu'il aurait pu éviter d'admettre qu'il préférait les garçons. Et autant en profiter pour l'admettre, "Je suis une bonne vieille tapette comme on en faisait dans le temps."

James renifla et secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. "Remus aussi?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Tu devras lui demander." Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment osé demandé à Remus si ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était qu'une simple relation de commodité. Il avait trop peur de la réponse pour la poser.

"Alors pourquoi lui?" demanda James.

"Pourquoi pas?" fit Sirius avec surprise. Remus était mignon, intelligent, drôle—et était trop sexy sous sa robe. Sirius savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Remus pour—ce qu'ils se faisaient.

James ne sembla pas apprécier cette réponse; le froncement était revenu sur son visage. "Donc—Remus était juste pratique à utiliser? Un jour, tu t'es retrouvé excité comme un diable, et lui il était dans le dortoir à ce moment là? Seigneur, Sirius. T'es vraiment un salaud parfois. Content que ça n'ait pas été moi," ajouta James en repartant.

"Je n'aurai pas—toi," lui lança Sirius. _Ceci_ fit stopper James dans sa course. Il s'arrêta un instant et puis revint sur ses pas.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Tu m'aurais détesté."

"Je ne te détesterais jamais," l'assura James. "Tu devrais t'en être rendu compte depuis le temps, espèce d'abruti sans cervelle."

Sirius hocha la tête. Il savait ce que James voulait dire, mais il savait aussi que personne ne connaissait les limites d'une amitié jusqu'à ce qu'on teste le point de rupture, et dans ces cas là il était souvent trop tard.

"Je ne pouvait pas risquer ça," expliqua Sirius. "Tu signifies tellement pour moi." Le regard intense de James était un peu trop pour Sirius, et il trouva que l'épaule de James était un endroit plus sûr à fixer que son visage. "Même ma propre famille ne veut pas de moi, mais toi et tes parents—même avant ça. Tu—" Sirius soupira et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait; le plus dur c'était de trouver une façon de les décrire. "Tu es mon frère. Regulus et moi on était, bon, pas vraiment _proches_; ça a toujours été une petite plaie ce gamin." Sirius risqua un regard vers James et le vit sourire au mot 'plaie.' "Mais c'était 'Regulus et moi contre le monde,' ou du moins le peu qu'on connaissait du monde. Mais une fois que j'ai commencé Poudlard, lui et moi on a juste continué à s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'on en se connaisse plus. _Tu_ es mon frère, maintenant."

"Toi et moi contre le monde," approuva James. "Ou du moins, contre les Serpentard."

Sirius eut un léger sourire. "Je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre un autre frère, pas que ce soit le cas, n'est-ce pas?"

James le cogna dans l'épaule. "Bien sûr que non. Pauvre idiot."

Sirius exhala de soulagement; cela allait bien se passer. James savait, et James ne le haïssait pas.

"Alors pourquoi diable as-tu tenté ta chance avec Remus? Tu n'as pas peur de le perdre?"

Le sourire de Sirius se fit très sérieux. "Et bien, d'une part, je soupçonnais que ça ne l'embêterait pas. Et d'autre part, même si ça l'avait embêté, je savais qu'il ne m'en aurait pas voulu longtemps. Tu sais comment est Remus; il nous pardonne tout. Le pire qu'il aurait pu faire aurait été de me casser la mâchoire et puis tout aurait été bien à nouveau—même s'il m'aurait probablement ordonné de rester hors de la salle de bain le temps qu'il prenne un douche."

"Alors, tu couches avec Remus juste parce qu'il est pratique à utiliser et qu'il n'arrive pas à te dire, 'Non'?" demanda James avec colère. "Et si tu dis, 'Oui,' je pourrai bien te la péter à sa place ta mâchoire."

"Non, ce n'est pas seulement ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?"

"_Ressentir_ pour lui?" Sirius pensa que si expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour James avait été dur, alors expliquer ses sentiments pour Remus serait vraiment tout près de l'impossible. "Je t'en pris James, tu parles exactement comme une fille. Je suis censé être la tapette, ici."

"Réponds juste à cette foutue question."

"Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Remus. C'es mon ami—comme toi, mais sans tous les inconvénients des sentiments fraternels qui rendraient le sexe carrément indécent," ajouta Sirius avec un sourire qui, il l'espérait, désamorcerait la question.

James ne se laissa pas avoir. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes?"

"Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour," répondit Sirius avec honnêteté. Il s'adossa contre le mur et se passa une main sur le visage. "L'amour n'était pas vraiment une priorité dans cette maison de fous où j'ai grandi. Le mariage de mes parents était plus une transaction financière qu'autre chose. Maintenant on est passé de 'se tolérer avec peine' à 's'éviter les uns les autres tout le temps'. Quand à Regulus et moi, ils ne nous ont jamais aimé. Ils étaient fiers ou bien désappointés; ils nous récompensaient ou alors ils nous punissaient, mais ils ne nous ont jamais aimé.

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Remus s'embête avec quelqu'un d'aussi déplorable que moi. Mais j'essaie de ne pas foutre les choses en l'air—sans jeu de mot." Sirius rit un instant en se remémorant le jour précédant en cours de Potions. "Hier en Potions, en fait j'avais une très bonne vue sur le chaudron de Snivellus, une pile de Figues Séchées entassés sur ma table, et je ne l'ai pas fait—_juste_ parce que je savais que Remus me lancerait ce 'regard' si je le faisais."

"Padfoot," grogna James, "tu laisses le regard 'Je suis préfet et je suis en colère contre toi' de Remus t'empêcher de transformer la potion de Snivelly en mousse putride et gluante? Maintenant je sais que tu es une tapette."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Non, pas son 'regard de préfet'; ce regard qu'il a quand on l'a vraiment déçu mais qu'il ne veut rien dire. C'est celui-là qui me tue. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ceux qui le déçoivent. Il mérite mieux que ça."

James eut un sourire soudain. "Tu l'aimes _vraiment_. Oh, ma petite fille a tellement grandi." Il essuya une fausse larme et passa un bras autour des épaules de Sirius pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs vers la Tour de Gryffondor. "Avant que tu t'en aperçoive, nous irons choisir ta robe de marié."

"Crétin."

"Mais je ne veux jamais, _jamais_ retomber sur vous deux. Si je vous vois encore une fois tous les deux seuls sur la Carte, je pars dans la direction opposée."

"Génial. Merci pour ton interruption inopportune, on a jamais fini."

"Eww. Mauvaise image dans mon esprit."

Quand il atteignit la Salle Commune, Sirius repéra Remus se tenant devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Sirius regarda James un instant, et James sourit simplement.

"Vas-y, Tombeur," fit doucement James, puis plus fort en s'éloignant, "Hey, Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Sirius rejoignit Remus à la fenêtre, jetant d'abord un œil pour voir ce que Remus fixait avant de regarder Remus. Le soir était à la fois calme et nuageux, et le lac ne se dévoilait donc que grâce aux petits scintillements qui reflétaient les lumières du château. Remus, qui continuait à fixer le lac par la fenêtre malgré l'arrivée de Sirius, semblait tout aussi calme, mais Sirius savait qu'avec Remus, la surface révélait rarement la profondeur des sentiments enfouis loin en dessous.

"Tout va bien avec James."

Remus hocha la tête. "Bien."

"Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus _jamais_ retomber sur nous, mais—est-ce que ça va?"

"Je vais bien," dit Remus, et cette fois il regarda Sirius et sourit. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Sirius qu'il était bouleverser par quelque chose qui ne pouvait être changé. "Je suis content pour James." Et il _était_ content que James ait accepté cette relation—quelle qu'elle soit —entre ses deux amis. Si James avait objecté, cela aurait été fini. Sirius n'aurait jamais continué face à la désapprobation de James, et Remus savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce que ce soit fini.

Mais il était dur d'être heureux en ayant surpris une partie de leur conversation. Sirius avait dit à Remus de ne pas venir, mais Remus avait trouvé impossible de ne pas le suivre. Il avait voulu être là pour Sirius si la colère de James devenait trop blessante ou pour interrompre la dispute si la colère s'était changée en coups. Il était resté assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas rester pour en entendre plus. Sirius couchait avec Remus, mais il aimait James.

Remus prit la résolution de se satisfaire de toute l'affection que Sirius lui portait; c'était déjà plus que ce qu'un loup-garou pouvait espérer. Il sourit encore à Sirius avant de regarder vers le lac. Il se promit de ne jamais importuner Sirius avec ce qu'il ressentait.


End file.
